Adam Northstar
Adam Northstar (born Adam Roland Fletcher on November 16, 1980 in Rochester, Minnesota) is a professional wrestler in the Intense Championship Wrestling Federation (ICWF). He is the reigning World Television Champion for the ICWF. Pre-wrestling Life Young Adam Northstar was only 12 years old when he began fronting his band, The Shining Stars, the same year he obtained his favorite guitar, which he named Good Vibrations (Northstar has scatterbrained tendencies and he's never sure which genre of music that he wants to sing the most, so he sings them all.). His band practiced everyday in the Northstar family garage for 2 years...the thing was that they NEVER improved from day one. However, unlike his band mates, Adam refused to give up his dream of music, much to the chagrin of all of his friends, family, and pretty much anyone with ANY sense of good taste and wasn't tone deaf. Northstar hadn't shown any interest in wrestling (WWE, WCW, or Olympic) until one fateful day in the fall of his freshman year of high school, in Rochester, Minnesota: Adam had read a flyer in the school cafeteria announcing wrestling tryouts, so he reported to the first tryouts of the year with of course, Good Vibrations in hand....(obviously, he thought it was a musical tryout). During the first session, Northstar asked the coach if he could play a few tunes on the guitar. After the coach declined, it was brought to Northstar's attention that musical instruments weren't allowed in the mat area.......Northstar got upset and tackled this 6'2" 210 lb senior, who had been a 4 year starter and was the CAPTAIN of the wrestling team.....needless to say, Northstar quickly got respect from everyone, especially the coach (Northstar was only 5'8" 140 lbs. and bound and determined to get his way.). As his years in high school progressed, Northstar became a 4 time Minnesota state High School wrestling champion in the 140 lb. weight class. (Conjecture says that Northstar started singing whatever song popped into his head while he was wrestling; the opponents couldn't both hold their ears and wrestle Northstar at the same time, but this fact was never proven.) At age 19, he went to Minneapolis to become a pro wrestler, still not knowing what they did in the WWE was totally a different kind of wrestling than what he did in high school......nonetheless, he graduated tops in his class (growing three inches and gaining 50 lbs. of muscle didn't hurt either), fully prepared to wrestle. (According to Northstar's logic, wrestling was all well and good, but singing was still #1) Adam Northstar was 21 now, already a graduate of wrestling school and ready to make his "mark" on the musical world.....How would he do this? Yes, you guessed it, by going for the American Idol tryouts in both Minneapolis and Orlando, Florida (where he lived as of when he first arrived on the ICWF scene)......and he was rejected BOTH times. ICWF Wrestling Stints First Stint ( 2003-2005) Northstar met sisters, Allie and Auburn, just after his September Fallout match with Jack "The Bodyguard" Rubens: Auburn approached him backstage and explained they were impressed that Northstar was able to vanquish a much larger opponent and that they wanted to get to know him better (they were first seen in the pilot episode of "Northstar's Nook"). Ever since then, the trio would be seen together frequently. As the beginning of 2004 rolled around, Northstar's career began to skyrocket...his stock began to rise in the Cruiserweight Division and his feud with Devon King was still hovering over both of their heads... One match in particular was the February 2 match...Northstar vs. Fu. Unlike many of Fu's other competitors, Adam Northstar had literally NO problem with his offense, or in this case lack thereof. This match featured outside interference by Devon King, who was unable to sneak attack Northstar and Adam Northstar dress-up a like Justin Competent. The way Competent "fended" off King was interesting, to say the least: Who knew that wild arm flailing would be a threat ? On Feb 16...this was a day that broke the camel's back: Having already been a founding member in T.A.K.E. and introducing Hootie Blackdog as its second member, Northstar introduced Damian Payne as the third member...but there was a swerve: T.A.K.E. was a quartet, not a trio...Damian Payne introduced English badass Tyler "Scarface" Durden as the final member. This night wasn't particularly good for Northstar: Despite the fact that he replaced Hootie Blackdog with his long-time best friend and former bandmate, Todd Coverdale in a tag match against Devon King and Sabian Longstreet, they lost the match...after Gino D'Anjou (later another Living Legend) stole the A-list Girls...This was not a good thing for Northstar, who had shown signs of a nervous breakdown and going crazy on previous Flash Floods. Feb 23, 2004...Northstar vs. MacMurchy...This nervous breakdown hit a boiling point. Northstar didn't wrestle MacMurchy; he beat him with every object he could get his hands on, and holds the record for time to have applied the Texas Cloverleaf on someone, 2 min. 22 sec. Northstar eventually lost the match because of Longstreet placing MacMurchy's foot on the ropes and the fact that Adam Northstar left the ring too long, giving MacMurchy enough time to recover for a well-placed if not somewhat lucky superkick. As VD14 2004 approached, conveniently, the cruiserweight title match was blocked out due to unknown circumstances...All we know is the Northstar won the belt and he got Allie and Auburn back, although Auburn hadn't acted the same since. On April 26, 2004...in Paris, France, we found out why Auburn was behaving so strangely: Northstar was on the verge of retaining the cruiserweight title in front of a hostile crowd against Gino D'Anjou when suddenly, Auburn (after feigning an injury of her own earlier) struck Allie in her face and then distracted Northstar for a while, alerting Northstar that Allie was hurt...The problem arose when Auburn failed to tell Northstar that D'Anjou recovered...Needless to say, one Vive Le Savate later, Northstar not only lost his belt that night, but he also lost one half of the "A-list Girls." June 7...Des Moines, Iowa: Gino D'Anjou v. Adam Northstar. A homecoming that proved favorable for at least Allie and Northstar resulted in Adam Northstar regaining the cruiserweight title to heavy fanfare, but suddenly training and airtime supplies began to dwindle, resulting in an upset by Inferno on the following MND; the reprieve came only because it was a non-title match. July 11, 2004...Birthday Bash VIII NOT a good day for Northstar: In a return bout against Gino D'Anjou (who earned his way into #1 contender for the CW belt by beating Death Mark), Northstar lost his CW belt again and suffered a concussion (combination of a post match Vive Le Savate and the fact that Northstar German suplexed D'Anjou off of each top turnbuckle during the match). However, Northstar still had to lumberjack in the Suicide-Damian Payne World Title match; for his effort, he suffered a dislocated shoulder courtesy of Alex Vermillion...both made Adam Northstar unable to make the trip to Japan, at least for a while. (Coincindentally, TAKE disbanded as he went missing. ) Late 2004...Adam Northstar, the ICWF team player, went into the Intense Rumble, not to win it, but to help a TAKE teammate win it, managed to eliminate Alex Vermillion for a second time before following immediately thereafter, leaving Patrick Shade to fend for himself. One thing was missing though: some gold for himself. Early 2005...Northstar, about the time that he would go into calypso fits anyway, appeared to have a reason for more aggressive behavior this time: In Dec '04, he was promised a TV Title shot against then champion, Nevada Harris. However, this match would not take place because Harris lost the belt to the Traveller. For four months, challengers would come and go...Northstar never got a shot at the belt. Northstar grew more impatient as time went by, but luckily he finally found a champion who'd defend the belt against him. His name ? Yes, Frostbite. May 1, 2005...Rain of Terror. It was Adam Northstar challenging Frostbite. Although Frostbite had dominated the entire match, Northstar won the TV Title due to help from a couple of his friends. TAKE ? NO...His "REAL" friends: The Shining Stars. Although there was a new rule in place that the TV Title had to be defended weekly unless the champion was otherwise booked, Northstar only had to defend it twice, the first time against the deposed champion, Frostbite. (Frostbite originally wanted a non-title match, but being the fighting champion that Northstar was, he put up the belt.) June 13, 2005...Finally, Northstar gets to defend his title against Frostbite. The match ended up being awarded to Frostbite, due to up and comer and the Unforgiven leader, Phantom's interference. July 17, 2005...Northstar loses the TV title to Phantom. August 2005...Northstar and Frostbite show a slight interest in an alliance. Sept 18, 2005...Hootie Blackdog and Northstar betray TAKE, join up with Frostbite & Ground Zero as "The Total Absolution" Oct 2005...Northstar loses a match to Nail. Northstar complains that he didn't tap out to an illegal hold. Nov 2005...Northstar's "The Real Deal" versus Nail's "Punk Rock Lock", version 1 , loser had to have his move banned. Northstar wins this rematch. Dec 2005...Northstar goes AWOL for over a year. Second Stint ( 2007- ) Current Events Outside of Wrestling Fletcher is currently searching for his birth parents. At age 14, he learned that he was adopted. All he currently knows is that their names are Roland Grant (born cerca 1961) and Adina Fletcher (born cerca 1963). It is rumored that Fletcher (Northstar) is currently dating Brittany Raines, a student from Spokane, Washington. This report claims that the two had met while Fletcher was taking a brief break in his schedule just before Birthday Bash XI. Stables Past and Present T.A.K.E (Thrillin' and Killin' Enterprises) (founder) Past Associates "Sadistic Insanity" Damiam Payne Tyler "Scarface" Durden Hootie Blackdog "The Legend" Max Caschera "The Face of Imposition" Todd Coverdale and Joey "J-Man" Timberwolf ( The Shining Stars ) Allie and Auburn Bunsen ( The A-list Girls ) Current Associates "The Coldhearted Bastard" Frostbite "The Devil's Advocate" Lucifer "The Natural Disaster" Doomsday Johnny Psychotic Moveset Finishing Moves Northstar Press- a mixture of a frog splash with a 450 twist in the air The Real Deal- Northstar sits on the opponent's back like a Camel Clutch, but has the opponent's neck wrenched back like a Dragon Sleeper Signature Moves Accomplishments Quotes/Catch Phrases "It's party crashing time !" "HIT THE BRIG !" "That, I, "The Legendary Advocate" Adam Northstar, promise TO...THE...WORLD !!!!!!!!" "PEACE, DUDES (AND BABES) !!!!!!!!!!!" followed by a peace sign Trivia Fletcher is left-handed, just like his agent, Michael Shultz, is. Fletcher is exactly four years younger than his agent, Michael Shultz, is. Fletcher met his best friends, Todd Coverdale and Joey Timberwolf, when he was 8 years old. Coverdale was 10 and Timberwolf was 11. Fletcher, Coverdale, and Timberwolf were all born in the month of November. Northstar founded T.A.K.E. in January 2004 on a whim. Originally, he only wanted Hootie Blackdog to join, but he knew in order to get Blackdog, Payne had to be included too. When Tyler Durden joined the group, it was most Damian Payne's decision, but at the time, Northstar saw no reason for Durden's exclusion despite (Durden) not being in the ICWF that long, so, Northstar agreed. Northstar credits only two other people with helping to further his career: Hootie Black Dog and Frostbite. Category:1980_birthsCategory:CharactersCategory:Characters from MinnesotaCategory:Wrestlers